


Promise for After

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Summary: Remus' thoughts as he dances with Hermione at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and the truth of their secret relationship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Promise for After

He was enjoying holding her in his arms, not having to hide it. She looked beautiful in her red dress and coy smile as he leaned down to whisper with one of his own. They had bonded together progressively since meeting in her third year, when halfway through, she came bursting through his office with a cautious expression.

He should have known Snape would try something, clue the students in somehow, and he should have known the man would attempt third year Gryffindors specifically. If his Hermione couldn't figure it out, no one could.

But she had. They had discussed his lycanthropy in detail, after her apprehension came curiosity, and developed something of an understanding that was still there the summer in Grimmauld Place together. Sirius had teased him about it, telling him the obvious crush Hermione had developed, warning him when they continued their friendship in letters after she went back to Hogwarts.

He had known before Sirius died that he was in trouble. It was fine, somewhat expected for her to develop a crush on an older man who revered her as an equal the way he did, but it was not for him to return such dangerous notions. The summer after, after Sirius, after Voldemort, after the Ministry, she told him about her feelings. And he had replied that he knew. That was all he said until a few days later, he told her he felt the same. She replied in kind.

This wasn't a relationship- the secret smiles, the lingering glances, the random moments they would interweave their fingers. It was a promise. _After_ , was the promise. After war, after chaos, after certainty. It was a promise put to the test as he twirled her around and darkness descended on the wedding in the form of a Patronus. Kinglsey's voice was rushed, stretching through the large tent to all ears, and chaos began. They were separated, people pushing and shoving. He called for her, reaching with his hand. He saw her caught by Ron, the two looking around frantically. He looked with them, catching the glint of glasses and grabbing Harry as Hermione and Ron ran towards them.

"Remus!" She called.

_I love you,_ her eyes said.

_It's time_ , his mind told him.

"I know," he replied to all three, shoving Harry towards them and watching them disappear from his view.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for a continuance of this. I'm thinking about writing a fic from their daughter's perspective; who has been raised by her godfather and has the chance to go back in time to save them. I don't know when I will get to it, but.... PLANS!!


End file.
